


Spring roll kinda morning

by Izukus_Thot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anime, Atsumu and Sakusa along with the others are third years, College, Cute, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Haikyuu - Freeform, High School, Holidays, More to be added on, Multi, Osasuna, SakuAtsu, School, Volleyball, atsumu and sakusa are best friends, atsumu and sakusa are on the same volleyball team, descriptive, haikyuu!! - Freeform, osamu is not shown very much, sakusa and atsumu go to the same highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izukus_Thot/pseuds/Izukus_Thot
Summary: I decided to write a slowburn sakuatsu fic! I don't see much about them and I wanted to try and write something long. So far I have a couple chapters written and I hope you guys like it so far! More to be added on!
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 3





	1. Late night

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there is any typos! And please five me some feedback in the comments! <3 Happy holidays!

Atsumu and Sakusa had been friends for years now. They would always meet each other on their way to high school everyday. Sometimes they would stop for coffee when winter came along, or get a nice cookie that they could share from their favorite bakery. One day, it was a cold morning. Atsumu began to get ready for school as the loud obnoxious clock awoke him. He hated that damn thing, every morning it would leave a ringing sound in his ears.

Osamu, still asleep. Atsumu didn't understand how he could sleep through the loud clock but he decided it was payback time. He still remembered when Osamu played a prank on him and got him grounded for the next few months. Atsumu didn't want to be as heartless as his brother, he thought that he needed to set an example. Trying to act like the older brother even though they are the same age and Osamu was probably more responsible than him. There he goes, off to his closet.

Atsumu didn't have a super "out there" style. Instead he stuck to patterned hats and on occasion some fun neon shirts. This morning he picked out a pair of black jeans, ripped on the knees for trending purposes. Atsumu liked the rips just not in the freezing cold times, for example this exact morning. Slipping on his jeans, he observed the bright colors in his closet. He always did have a hard time picking out what shirt to wear. For him personally his favorite part about an outfit was the shirt so he had to make sure the shirt was worthy.

After putting together the rest of his outfit he woke his brother up, giving him 5 minutes to get ready. He snickered while watching his brother frantically get ready for the dreadful day in hell, high school. It's not like Atsumu payed any attention in his classes anyway but sometimes Sakusa would yell at him till he finished his work, which is why he doesn't have all f's. He did really want to go to a good college though. Atsumu and Sakusa were on the same volleyball team, along with Osamu but Atsumu didn't care about him.

He was grateful to have his best friend on the team though. On his long walk over to his and Sakusa's meeting place, he searched the ground for something to focus on yet all he found was snow. Leaves crumbling under his feet made a nice soothing sound, Atsumu was excited for one part of the day though, which was lunch of course. He had stolen the curry Osamu made last night. He would never admit it too Osamu but, he loved his brother's cooking. Especially when it was a cold day like this one.

Once he arrived to their meeting spot he searched for the raven haired male, yet only found strangers. Continuing to search, he eventually found Sakusa leaning against a lamp post somewhere a bit further away from their meeting spot. 

"What the fuck? I was looking for you Omi!" Atsumu said with an angry tone.

The fact that he had to search around for his friend in freezing weather was unacceptable to him. 

"Calm down, I only came over here because it was less crowded then the regular place we meet at. Anyway, we are going to be late let's start walking." Sakusa said.

Atsumu stuffed his hands that were vibrant with a color of red due to the cold. His skin already warming up brought a pleasant smile to his face. 

"I really hate school, but guess what! I stole Osamu's curry. You are lucky because I took some for you too." he said.

Sakusa gave him a side glance when he heard that there was also a portion for him. Usually he wouldn't accept food from Atsumu, especially if it was being kept in his backpack. Sakusa had seen the inside of it only once, but pretty much stopped talking to Atsumu for a week till he cleaned it out. At the bottom of it, was some crumbled pieces of paper, crumbs everywhere and the worst possible thing he could imagine. There was old dishes in there as well. Sakusa could have swore that the dishes were from months ago, seeing as Atsumu would always brag about his lunch.

They finally got to the front gates of their school, the wind had picked up which left them shivering. Atsumu rushed over to the front doors of the school while Sakusa went the other direction. Atsumu knew that Sakusa liked the cold but he was starting to worry for his health. Who would want to stand outside in weather like that?! That exact thought left Atsumu rolling his eyes and continuing to walk down the halls of his school. This at least meant that they would preform their physical fitness inside. Atsumu hated when it was outside, something about having to try harder? 

He really actually understand himself half of the time. All his classes finished, he began to walk home. Tons of homework stuffed in his backpack, some of the pages probably got ripped. Atsumu really didn't care about his grades. Nor did he ever pay attention in class. Sakusa, unfortunately did not live close to him so they couldn't walk home together. The walks home were usually boring without Sakusa. Atsumu would just listen to music and continue to listen to music till it was time for dinner. His house was loud due to his parents arguing and his brother practicing the guitar.

Finally, dinner time came along. Atsumu's favorite part was the soft doughy bread his mother would make. The tiny buttered roll made his life so much better. Which was probably an exaggeration but Atsumu really loved food. The most rewarding thing was coming home after a stressful day of school and eating a snack. Sometimes Atsumu would draw. In the future he would like to be a tattoo artist. He thought it was so inspiring to see the customer's reaction after getting a new tattoo. Plus, he did love to draw. He never thought of himself as an artist but he did like some of the art he made.

Another late night it was, Atsumu was surrounded in the fluffy blankets of his bed watching endless youtube videos. He really would watch the weirdest stuff, but it made him laugh. To Atsumu, the late nights were his favorite time of the day. It was the time that no one expected anything from him. His anxiety was gone and he could just be himself. The world was peaceful and quiet. He could settle down and release all of the feelings he had been holding inside. To most people, Atsumu is a smiley goofy teen. Which to some extent was true, but he had a sad side. A side he didn't show.

This was his one and only time to laugh at things that he actually found funny, to allow himself to be insecure. When it comes to his insecurities he will cover them up with confidence or bad humor. It never helped him, but it made him seem like a completely different person from who he actually was. And that was his goal, to not let anyone know anything about him. To keep his true feelings to himself. And let it all out when he was ready to stop caring. Which, tended to be late at night.


	2. Morning Phone call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Sakusa bringing Atsumu a little treat! :3

\-------------------------------------------------- 2 weeks later --------------------------------------------------

Atsumu had been doing well in the time that had passed. He and Sakusa had a few outings and some fun movie nights. He was trying harder in school since Sakusa would hound him about his grades. He did seem to be a bit happier as well. It was now a Sunday. The one day Atsumu left to himself. Most of the time he would usually have his days filled with school and volleyball, including Saturday. Sunday was the only day he got to himself. Of course, he would try to fit in some time in for hanging out with friends. He wasn't a complete loner, he actually was pretty popular in his class.

Or- dare I say notorious. He would always crack really bad jokes at the worst time, which led people to make fun of him. It was now winter break, Atsumu was sitting on his comfortable bed listening to music. He didn't have any assignments he wanted to work on so the meant, well to him that he had no work to work on even though that was the exact opposite. He bobbed his head to the melody and had a genuine smile on his face. He was wearing warm clothing since his mother wouldn't turn on the heater to the house. Although, in his room that he shared with his brother, they had a space heater.

But, in this case it was another thing to fight over. He didn't want to fight with his brother but sometimes it really made his day. Fighting with his brother was something he occasionally did when he was bored. Meaning, Atsumu was a very annoying brother. Atsumu and Osamu always had an on going prank war. Whoever won would get a free bowl of ramen, paid by the other twin.

Right now Atsumu was not winning at all. He had been too lazy to plan any pranks recently and Osamu was still going strong. One time he woke up to Osamu shaking him awake, and then boom! A smack to the face, and Osamu's hand was coated in whip cream. It was probably the worst morning ever for him. Atsumu was getting quite bored just sitting at home doing nothing so he decided to call Sakusa. The phone rang and rang, until finally Sakusa picked up. 

"Heyyy Sakuuu" Atsumu said.

Sakusa let out a light huff and said, "Hello Atsumu." Atsumu could tell something was wrong, Sakusa sounded too drained and out of energy. 

"Are you alright Sakusa? Would you like me to force Osamu to make you some curry so I can bring it to you? Or I can bring our favorite movie and we can watch it together." he suggested.

Sakusa smiled. "It's alright Atsumu, nothing is wrong I'm just stressed. The exams are coming up and if I don't get a good score my dream college won't accept me." he said.

Atsumu's mood dropped. College...Right... They were both graduating soon. This meant that Atsumu had to actually try with school. He did want to go to college and if he had all f's, like he does he will not be able to get into anywhere cool. 

"Right- I forgot about that. Don't worry Sakusa, you are very smart. I'm sure you will get an amazing score. Just keep your head up. Maybe we can even study together, say tomorrow? How does that sound?" he asked. Sakusa chuckled.

Atsumu never wanted to study- like NEVER. 

"Study? You? Are you sure you're alright Atsumu?" he said, letting out a snicker. "It sounds delightful. I will bright your favorite snack, spring rolls." he said.

Atsumu's mood shot back up with the mention of spring rolls, his mom rarely made them and when she did they were always soggy. 

"REALLY? SPRING ROLLS? SAKUSA ARE YOU SURE? If you don't bring them you know I'm going to punch you right?' he said. Sakusa gasped. 

"Damn, I didn't realize how important food is to you. No problem 'Tsumu i'll bring spring rolls, made by your's truly." he said. 

Atsumu laughed. "See you then! Have a nice day Sakusa." he said. Atsumu hung up the phone and laid back down on his bed, now excited for the next day.

Atsumu feel asleep extra early that day so he was able to wake up without an alarm.


	3. Study time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Studying session! <3

Getting dressed in his normal everyday wear, he gathered his school books. Surprisingly he actually wanted to get a couple things done. He had 2 essays that were overdue so he was going to work on those first. Atsumu had packed some of Sakusa's favorite snacks as well which included turkey sliders and pocky. Atsumu was excited to taste Sakusa's spring rolls. He had only tasted them once before, they were a special treat that he made for him on his birthday.

Atsumu arrived at the library, this was the spot Sakusa and him had agreed upon. He walked into the big building, the warm air brushing against his cold skin felt nice and welcoming. Book shelfs covering most of the space, he was so excited. When in a place surrounded by silence Atsumu could really think and get into his ideas. This was a nice setting for writing an essay. 

He saw Sakusa sitting at one of the tables, school books piled up beside his feet made Atsumu roll his eyes. Sakusa over worked himself way too much. If only he could understand how much potential he has. Atsumu sat at one of the empty chairs surrounding the table. Sakusa had already noticed his approach and pulled out his ear buds. 

"Hi Sakuuu" he said. Atsumu gathered all his books and pulled out his laptop, setting it on the table and opening the websites he needed to have access to.

Sakusa replied with a light wave, he was already so focused that Atsumu was basically already bored. He hoped while they were studying they could at least speak to each other but he had lost hope after Sakusa didn't even give him a "hello". Atsumu occasionally looked up at Sakusa every so often to see if he was less focused than before, nothing had changed he was still nose deep inside his book. Atsumu took his time to study Sakusa, his raven hair looked soft and silky. His eyes continuing to stare at the pages, and his facial expressions changing every time an intriguing event happened in his book.

Right then and there, Atsumu noticed how wonderful his friend looked. Sakusa's concentration was so attractive? No that's not it- Or at least not what he thought it was. Atsumu never really noticed how good looking his friend was till now. Sakusa had a balnd look to him on the outside, but Atsumu knew the real Sakusa. The Sakusa that would hold him if he was sad, even if his shirt was stained with food. Or the Sakusa that would purposely pronounce something incorrectly just to get a smile from Atsumu. It made Atsumu's cheeks flush to a soft pale red tone. Atsumu looked away, scared of what this tingling sensation was in his stomach. He decided to start back up on his school work, still take a few moments to stare again, mesmerized by his friend's beauty.

A couple hours had past now, Sakusa had finished all his work so now he was just studying more and more, Atsumu on the other hand had only finished 2 assignments. Although those 2 assingments were the essays so he let himself off with a free pass since they were both worth a generous amount of points.The spring rolls Sakusa had brought were now sitting on the table, half of them eaten by Atsumu of course. He just had no self control when it came to spring rolls.

Sakusa looked at Atsumu eating and laughed. 

"Should we start heading home now? It's getting late." he suggested.

Atsumu nodded while chewing up the rest of his spring roll. 

"Yea it's getting dark. Wanna walk me home?" he asked. "I don't see why not." Sakusa replied.

They both packed up their books and threw away their trash, now walking along the sidewalk. Atsumu kicked a few tiny pebbles out to the road. 

"It's pretty out tonight" Atsumu said while looked up at the star-filled sky. 

"It really is. I love this time of the night, it always makes me feel so alive." Sakusa said. Atsumu fully agreed.

The pair of teen boys continued their walk to Atsumu's house, the night was young but still covered the ground with darkness. The street lamps only able to light up a couple of spots on the road, Atsumu ignored them. He didn't care if it was dark outside or bright. He just wanted to have fun, and live out the rest of his high school years. With a bright smile on his face, Atsumu walked through his front door waving Sakusa goodbye.


	4. WHAT? FEELINGS?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu finds out something scary...And new...

\-------------------------------------------------- 1 month later ----------------------------------------------

Over the past month Sakusa and Atsumu had been studying together every weekend. Since Atsumu was getting help from Sakusa his grades began to rise slowly. Also over that time, Osamu had become close to Suna Rintarou, a middle blocker from his high school. Atsumu decided to transfer after his first year of high school. But he was grateful because he met his best friend at the high school he attended now. In the free time that he had Atsumu began to learn how to paint. at first he was very bad at it, making huge mistakes and sometimes even giving up. Yet, he gave painting another try and actually successfully painted something that didn't look too bad. 

Sakusa had also picked up another hobby, which was dancing. He took dance classes and was really good. Atsumu attended some of his performances along with Suna and Osamu. Since Suna would come over all the time Atsumu had also become good friends with him. They would have family nights together playing board games all night. Suna was basically like another brother to him, except he was a brother that he actually liked. Atsumu had picked up that both his brother, Osamu but also Suna had something going on. They would flirt on occasion, it was nonchalant but he still noticed. He didn't really care when it came to his brother's relationships but when it came to his own...He was freaking out.

Ever since the library situation he hasn't had the tingling feeling in his stomach go away. It usually appears when ever he talks or hangs out with Sakusa. He thought it was quite weird and he didn't understand what it meant. All he knew was that him and Sakusa were just friends. To follow up on what happened over the past month, exams came up pretty quickly. Sakusa of course, did amazing. Atsumu knew he could do it. He never understood Sakusa's anxiety when exam time came around. Atsumu on the other hand, didn't do too well. He knew this meant that he was going to have to work harder. He planned on going to a near-by college, something cool but also close. He didn't want to leave his family. Osamu on the other hand, had already made plans to go to the same college as Suna. At this point, Atsumu could basically sense the love between them although he never mentioned his awareness to Osamu.

He was quite happy for his brother, he had seen him get his heart broken so many times. He just didn't want to see him hurt again. Yes, Atsumu hated Osamu but he also loved him as a brother and as a friend. Atsumu was there through everything, every heart break, every mental breakdown, and every mistake. He knew Osamu better than he knew himself. So of course he would feel happy for him. Suna didn't seem like all the other people. Usually the people that Osamu would date were very annoying and chaotic, but Suna on the other had was calm and collected. He seemed to treat Osamu well and that was why Atsumu wasn't so protective of his brother when it came to Suna. 

Atsumu was actually at the park for the first time in awhile. He used to come here when he was little but he stopped after he grew out of the playful phase. Sitting on the swing, it was now December, Atsumu's favorite month. Of course he liked it because of Christmas but also because most of his good memories were in the snow. He remembered the visits he would have with his grandparents.  
Atsumu swung his legs back and forth, creating a gush of wind to brush past his cheeks. He continued to swing high in the air, able to see the sun. He didn't go outside much but when it was a nice Winter day like this one he thought it would be a good idea so he could clear his mind. Atsumu still couldn't get Sakusa out of his mind, he just felt so strange around him. He tired to make himself hate the idea of being with Sakusa, but his heart wouldn't allow it. These feelings that he was feeling...

Could he have a crush on Sakusa?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I have so far! Let me know if you like it <3 (pls gimme feedback baes)


End file.
